The Princess and the Nerdy Frog
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Bella is the popular goddess that everyone craves to be around, but she has her rebel streaks too. Edward is nerdy and going into pre-med to follow his father's footsteps. Bella takes five years to finally notice him, him being a year older than her... does it matter the reasons as to why? Will... no... can it be a happily ever after? Will one kiss turn him into a prince?
1. Intro

We were from different worlds. I was the bad girl that was popular. I had tattoos and piercings, a perfect body… I made myself perfect to fit in. Then there was _him_, the nerdy geek that was picked on every day of his life… Edward Cullen. He was the only child to two of the most respectable people in town. I on the other hand came from the head of the town, Chief of Police. He knew everybody and is respected by all. Now, why am I telling you this? I'm telling you this because I'm telling you how the princess fell for the nerdy frog. It's shocking at first, but it ends out well…

Now a background…


	2. When we met

I was so excited to begin sixth grade. I was finally a mature teen. My dad rolled his eyes at that fact. He smiled, kissing my forehead and told me how beautiful I was. I danced out to the bus. My bangs were pinned back and my brown hair fell down my back in waves. I was dressed in red shorts that were short and a white shirt with a matching red heart in the middle that showed off my flat tummy. I work cream ballet flats to match and a black backpack with a few of the essentials. I was prepared. I got on and the popular kids shared the same look. _Fresh meat._ They waved me back and I smiled my breathtaking smile while sitting. They took a liking to me, my soon to be best friend Rosalie Hale especially. I went everywhere on time and stole the teachers and authoritarians hearts. Rosie stuck with me, along with Emmett who was an eighth grader and Alice who was a seventh grader.

I fell to the ground with a thud, my butt radiating pain. I looked up at the person who got in my way. He had bright green eyes that were hidden by thick glasses. He had a long straggly body but a kind face. He had on a Rolling Stones tee and black skinny jeans. I smiled up at him, his eyes widening at my politeness. He offered me his hand, which I gladly took. He helped me up, standing a good almost foot taller than me. I was only five foot at the time and I wasn't aware that I was about to stop growing. I bent and grabbed my notebook and library book I had dropped.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled apologetically, looking around nervously.

"It's okay. I'm Isabella." I laughed at him as his eyes widened a little, looking at the people behind me.

"I'm… E-edward." He stuttered.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him again.

"B, what are you doing with the likes of him?" Mike swung his arm around my shoulder as if to protect me.

"I bumped into him. I was apologizing." I explained, looking up at Mike with a small smile.

"Back off Nerdward." Mike looked Edward right in the eye, his warning clear. "Em, take Bella and everyone over to Tyler." I looked at Mike in question.

"Mike, what are-?" he just smiled, cutting me off.

"Go ahead beautiful, I'll be right there." Emmett and Alice dragged me off, promising to tell me what Mike was about to do later. I watched Edward over my shoulder, a sad look on his face as Mike talked to him. My hand tingled from where he touched it.


	3. Light part one

Nerdward got pushed down and made fun of every day. I watched with amusement as he would look up at Mike or Tyler, whichever decided to beat on him that day. My sixth grade year I was put on a pedestal. They made me who I would become, whether that was a good thing or bad I didn't know. I was part of the bullying and I was okay with it. I would laugh and make fun of him, using my harshest tone. He looked pained every time I was the one to beat him down. The summer after my sixth grade year it was only Mike, Tyler, Rose and a few others left to be at my side. We recruited and grew our strengths. Rosalie watched my every move, studying how I acted and how I was with people. Her twin Jasper didn't relent either. Through middle school they studied me. They approached me after I beat down another red head who was harmless. They had the audacity to ask if I liked the nerd that moved to the high school. No, I didn't. They were idiots, I was looking for humor… but soon I got bored.

Between seventh and eighth grade I began piercing and tattooing things. My mom paid for whatever I wanted… using her own cash. The summer between eighth and ninth grade she passed away from cancer, leaving all of her money to me. I disappeared for the summer, nearly giving Charlie a heart attack. He was doing better than I was. He used his training at work to beat his anger and pain out. I covered my skin in marks and needles. I changed everything about me, dying my hair and getting drunk a lot. I was only fifteen… I shouldn't have to deal with this pain. I visited her grave a lot, not allowing myself to cry. I finally decided on going back to school too, even though it was about half way through the year. I was glad that my dad had let me have my time, let me grieve in my own way. He was still there and that was what got me through my mother's death.

"B?" Rosie and Jasper asked, looking at me in question as I boarded the bus. I was in a black lace miniskirt that hugged my curves and a midnight blue top that was longer in the back and shorter in the front… and completely see through. I had on black boots to match. I sat in seat beside them. I smiled at them, my perfect white teeth gleaming.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked. "We didn't see you at Renee's funeral…?"

"I don't want to talk about it boo." I shrugged it off, tucking my cell in my boot. "How's it been?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

And just like that my life was back. I became Mike's object of affection, as well as every other guy's. I stopped visiting my mother's grave and focused on school. My freshman year went by quick, as did my sophomore year. I ended up on the arm of Ben. I went to his graduation, his prize. He showed everyone that I was his. Rose and Emmett just sucked face. I smiled over at them while Ben sat flirting with some other girl. I didn't really care. We were breaking up after tonight anyways. I scanned the crowd, my eyes meeting Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They smiled at me, motioning me over. I nudged Ben, telling him I was going to go. He just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Esme greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, how are you?"

"I'm well… but I should be asking how you are."

"I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" her eyes told me what she was referring to. My smiled faded into a soft frown. "I miss her… a lot. When I make coffee for dad I still go to ask her if she wants some tea." Esme nodded, giving me a reassuring hug.

"Do you visit her grave much?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be worried she's gone. Charlie's still here and she would want me to make sure he's okay." Carlisle smiled whole heartedly.

"You remind me so much of your mother. She was my favorite patient you know." I smiled.

"She was like that. She became the favorites of many."

"If you ever need anyone Bella… don't be afraid to stop by." Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled softly. "If I may be so rude to ask why you're here?"

"You may." Esme smiled. "We are here to see my godson graduate, Emmett?"

"Em's one of my best friends." I grinned. "He's awesome. Rosie's my best friend too."

"Emmett's lived with us most of his life." My grin fell as my eyes sought out Emmett's. He was already staring at me. His eyes told me he knew what Esme had just told me. "Emmett's parents died in a car accident… he's never told you?"

"No… he's only said…" I trailed off, looking back at her.

"Yes dear?"

"He told me when I came back to school that he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his parents…" I met Esme's eyes, seeing happiness and sorrow swirling in her gorgeous green eyes.

"He's such a sweet boy." She laughed.

"He is." I agreed, smiling a little. I looked back at Em to see Rose motioning me over. "It looks like he needs something. It was nice seeing you again Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"And I Esme."

"Okay Carlisle, Esme." I smiled at them before walking over to Emmett who looked as guilty as Rose. I punched Emmett as hard as I could in his muscled arm before stomping out to my BMW. I regretted going home that night…


	4. Light part two

I knelt onto the set ground, my white dress soaking up the brown mud and letting it spread. The rain pelted my back in pain and despair. I looked at the perfect carved stone. _Renee Swan_. My finger twirled the silver ring on my left forefinger. She had given it to me right before she passed. It spun effortlessly in the rain. My right hand touched the carved stone, tracing every word. I began with her name, _Renee Swan… Loving mother… wife… and friend…_ tears burned behind my eyes, wanting to get out. I bit my lip hard, making myself push them back. _To those who knew her… she loved you all and will watch you from heaven._ One tear fell over the edge, a rain drop catching it before it ever traced down her cheek. She stood up, running her hand through her hair, peeling the matted hair off her skin. She just wanted to scream.

"Isabella Swan?" a deep voice asked. I whirled around, looking into the eyes of Mr. Clearwater, my dad's best friend. My hand fell to my sides limply. His eyes said it all, hell… his body said it all… His eyes were bloodshot, his form sagged in disbelief and pain… his face twisted and the nasty truth. "Follow me." I quickly followed him, my car bumping bumpers the whole way to the hospital. I knew what I looked like when I entered, my black makeup dripping down my face, my hair mussed in every which way, my white dress now muddy and see through, and lastly the tears pouring down my face. Everyone was there, everyone and anyone that ever knew my dad. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered as they all looked at me. "You're all liars." I said louder. "No." I begged, running past them towards where a string of nurses were entering and exiting the room. I felt him, I felt his presence there. He urged me forward as I stood in front of the room. He begged me to move closer. I took a deep breath, tears still staining my face. He lay in a bed, no heart monitor… not IV's… nothing except a bed sheet and hospital gown. My hands trembled, my body shook in painful twitches. The nurses and doctor's watched me, waiting for me to make a move. "Daddy…" I sobbed finally. I ran my hands through my messed up hair, wanting to yank it all out.

"We'll give you a moment." I noticed Carlisle there.

"What happened?" I cried. Carlisle approached me carefully.

"He was shot in the back. He went out to get some beer and pizza… an old enemy shot him." He said quietly, leaving and shutting the door behind him. I walked over to my dad, falling to my knees beside him. _Shot in the back…_ My voice was gone as I took his cold hand into mine, kissing it over and over again. I wanted to scream, to hit everything and anything… I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I didn't want to go on anymore. I wanted to dig my grave and be with them. I sobbed for what felt like hours until Emmett and my other friends came in. Emmett picked me up into his arms, hugging me while the others did as well. They were my family.

"Why did they have to leave?" I cried. "Why did they leave me here?"

"It's… I don't know boo." Rosie whispered, hugging me tighter. They hugged me until I wasn't sure I could cry anymore. I fell silent as Emmett carried my petite form out of the hospital. I fell asleep on the way home, my thoughts circling around my dad's gun that would be hanging on his belt on the coat rack just inside the front door. It would be next to his chief jacket and rookie jacket he kept there for extra scare if anyone was stupid enough to break in. I knew how to cock it. I knew how to pull the trigger. I knew I wanted to do. Inside… I knew I wouldn't. Life wasn't over for me yet here. I felt like there was something more that I needed to do… something important.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I forced my eyes open, wiping away the sleepies and sneaky tears that were spilling over. I looked around me, noting I was in Emmett's room. I looked to my side, Rosie next to me. She was already awake and watching me with red, tear burned eyes. She tucked some of my morning hazardous curls behind my ear. I looked at her with fresh tears in my eyes. She wiped them away with a sad smile on her face. She felt so warm… so alive. I closed my eyes, the tears burning their path into my face on the way to the silky pillow. I bit my lower lip, forcing my wall back up. I gave it a few minutes before opening my eyes again. Alice was sitting between us, watching me too. I smiled at her with pure depression lacing my lips. She smiled the same smile back.

"I don't want to go through this again." I whispered, sitting up slowly. Rose followed. Em and Jazz sat on the bed then too. "I _can't_ go through this again."

"We understand boo… let us help."

"I need to get away. I need to just pack up my things and leave."

"You can't afford that Bella… just running away…" she said softly. "What would we do without you?"

"I can afford it actually." I whispered, anger and disgust in my voice. "My grandparents on both sides were from wealth. My mom has millions inherited to me. My dad has about a billion." I laughed without humor. "Who would have thought I could have had money if they would have died sooner." I lay back down, my belly getting a soft breeze. I looked at myself, seeing me in Alice's shorts and a tight tank. I touched the bare spot on the front of my hips.

"What are you going to put there?" Jazz asked.

"My soul mate's name." I said softly, tracing the soft skin. "I'm kind of into the possession thing… the whole 'you're mine' deal."

"Kinky." Em joked. "Your dad would've slapped you for liking that. He would have said, 'any man to be with my girl has to have a doctorate and be a wimp'." My smiled brightened a little.

"More like, 'Where's my damn gun. This fucker's gotta go.'" I laughed along with the rest of them. "You guys are my family now… you're all I have left."

"Besides a mega fortune." I laughed.

"Besides that Allie." She smiled softly. She froze, looking around. I looked around, smelling the same thing she was.

"Esme's waffles." Allie yipped, dragging Jazz from Em's room to go eat. I laughed a little, watching Em rush for the door. Tears spilled and Rose watched me.

"Bella… you are so strong." She said softly. I smiled through my tears. She wiped one away. "Charlie and Renee will always be with you." She touched my heart, smiling softly. "No matter how cliché that is… it's true. Renee and Charlie will never leave you. Even death can't make them stop loving you." I nodded, crying a little more. She hugged me tight. "I'll give you a moment to straighten yourself." I thanked her as she pointed to the bathroom. I walked across the hall, looking in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my messed up hair, washing my face of the weakness I had, and finally washing out my mouth. I opened the door only to fall on my butt. I looked up at the person, ready to bark at Emmett. My face heated when I saw it was Nerdward.

"I'm sorry… again." He smiled a crooked smile, offering me his hand. He looked so much different, except his attire. His red hair, instead of buzzed was unruly and hand ran. He was taller, probably six three or six four with a certain lithe but defined muscle to him. He didn't wear the thick glasses but had in contacts that only made his green eyes more pronounced and beautiful. I took his hand, blushing further. "Are you okay?"

"No." I snapped, his face one of understanding. "Why would I be okay?" I asked, more tears coming to my eyes. "I was only visiting my mom's grave when being told my dad was murdered." I bit out. "He only went out to get pizza for our weekly Thursday night pizza night." I cried. "He didn't need to die for pizza."

"He didn't die for pizza. He died for being him… for doing so much good in his life and loving you. He died for trying to protect the two most important things to him…"

"I know." I sobbed, covering my face. He pulled me into a strong embrace, letting my cry into his chest. I felt bad and sucked it up again. I sniffled one last time, signaling I was done. "I'm sorry." I muttered as he released me, my body tingling with burning passion. "I don't even know you and I'm slobbering all over you." He laughed, making me smile weakly.

"It's okay. Everyone needs one person that can be there without the soppy message that 'everything will get better'." I smiled a little wider at him.

"At least you somewhat understand." I muttered. "Now, you're going to have to wait again for the bathroom, but stand across the hall instead of knocking me down a third time." he smiled that gorgeous crooked smile.

"No problem gorgeous." My face heated again as I shut the door. I cleaned off my face again, waiting till I looked strong. I opened it again to see him patiently waiting.

"Thanks…" I looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Edward… for everything." He merely smiled, no anger up hatred in his eyes. "Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate people… not even bitches." I frowned at the fact. "I'm willing to move past the past… are you?" I nodded weakly.

"I really am sorry. I was so stupid. You should have just kicked me down like the newbie I was… Mike too. They're all idiots. I don't know why Emmett didn't beat me the hell up before I even made that first rude comment to you."

"Simple… I liked you… even when you were a bitch. You didn't want to be in my position and I didn't let you be put in that position.

"Oh…" I stood there awkwardly before scooting by him, feeling his eyes running over me. I made it down to a smirking family. I frowned, slipping in one of the two only spots. Jazz and Rose were smiling and smirking while Alice and Emmett were whispering and laughing. My mood lightened majorly. Charlie didn't really leave me alone… he left me with a family that could love me as much as Renee and him could… maybe even more. I was still sad and angry at him for leaving me… but I loved him. He was my dad and was still looking out for me. He left me with a new family.


End file.
